The Preparative Synthesis Facility provides the expertise and resources for the large-scale synthesization of compounds to meet the needs of investigators using these compounds in bioassays, preclinical toxicology studies; in Phase I and Phase II clinical trials; and in preclinical and clinical pharmacology studies.